People meet Percabeth, Percabeth meet People
by Girl Gamer FTW
Summary: A compilation of oneshots surrounding Mortals and Demigods meeting Percabeth Rated T just in case
1. Jack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus**

**Chapter 1: Jack's POV**

I'm Jack Dervin. Captain of the football team and resident ladies man. Yep you heard that right, the minute I walk through the halls of Brington High all the girls just swoon… well except for a certain girl.

_Annabeth Chase_. Now she's the full package! She's smart (for a blond) beautiful beyond compare, athletic and the thing I loved the most was her grey eyes. They seem to calculate your every move and one glance at them can render you stiff. She had a mysterious past though. Everytime school ended she goes away as perfect as she can be but when she comes back, her body is filled with scars so light you couldn't even notice it if you don't look close enough. I've been her best friend for 2 years now, playing the waiting game, and let me tell you it was hard to decline the other girls but I was trying to show Annabeth that I was faithful to her only. But this year, I feel confident that the next time I walk the hallways Annabeth Chase would be mine.

"Hey Annie" I called out as I approached her locker. She smiled at me as she closed the locker shut, shouldering her backpack

"Hey Jack, how was your summer?" She asked me while fixing her stuff. I leaned on a random locker blowing my dark brown hair away from my eyes, showing my warm brown eyes

"You know the usual. Workout, kickback and relax, the works" I said smiling a bit. "How 'bout you?" I asked in return. Her facial expression changed from surprised to a bit of fear to a happy one. She sighed

"It's been… interesting. But I most definitely did not relax… like most summers" she shrugged as we began walking. That's when I noticed that she had new scars covering her face and neck but like the rest it was barely noticeable

"How do you do that?" I asked her. She looked at me confused

"Do what exactly"

"You know, the thing with all your scars. As far as I know scars are pretty hard to cover up but yours are barely noticeable" I said pointing to her scars

"It's hard to keep this face pretty you know" I joked making her laugh a bit

"It's uh, pretty complicated stuff and as far as I know you probably wouldn't be able to use the stuff I use" she said making me confused. What did she mean I wouldn't be able to use it?

"Okay then, but the answer I want is how you even got that much scars. I mean your dad seems to love you very much, so does your mom" I asked softly. She stopped for a bit but quickly regained her composure

"Ummm" was all she said as the bell rang. Relief flashed through her face as he heard it.

"I gotta go, see ya" she said running off to her class. I sighed as I stared at the direction she went. After school, I will make my move. I mean who could resist all this?

"Hey Jack" a random girl said in a flirtatious way. I smirked as she blushed and walked the other way. She just made my point

**00000**

I sat on the hood of my car in the parking lot outside of school, waiting for Annabeth to get her pretty face out so I could ask her out already. I checked my watch as I waited, and at last Annabeth showed her face. She stopped and had a huge grin plastered on her face and she waved excitingly at my direction. I waved back unsure of myself. She then started running towards me with her arms open wide as if she was gonna hug me. I was about to run towards her as well but a guy suddenly ran up to her and hugged and twirled her around. My heart broke as he set her down and captured her lips, it broke even more as she deepened the kiss. I awkwardly walked towards them, I heard snippets of their conversations as they parted

"What are you doing here Seaweed Brain?" she asked as she rested her forehead against his. He smiled

"Blackjack came over so I asked him to go here" he replied. Annabeth sighed as she hugged him

"Hey Annabeth" I greeted awkwardly as they pulled away but the guy kept an arm around her waist

"Oh Jack! This is Percy, Perce this is Jack" she introduced us. The guy had raven black hair that looked like it hadn't been combed in ages. He was tan and muscular in a lean way. He smiled warmly as he brushed the bangs away from his eyes revealing his sea green eyes

"Hi there" he said reached out for a hand shake which I returned reluctantly. He had a grey hoodie and an orange shirt underneath. He had a necklace with beads similar to Annabeth's

"So, how do you two know each other" I asked trying to hide my sadness which was probably working since Annabeth just snuggled closer to him

"We met at camp, I've known him since we were 12 but we started dating last summer" she explained. I was about to say something when a horn beeped

"Yo lovebirds! Chiron wants you guys at camp" a girl called out from a van that read "Delphi's Strawberry Service"

"Coming Clarisse, just hold on!" Percy called out to the girl who nodded and closed the pulled up the windows.

"Well we gotta go Jack, nice meeting you" Percy said running off to the van. I turned to Annabeth who looked as if she was about to run off as well

"Um see ya tomorrow Jack. Bye!" she said as she ran towards and climbed into the van. I just stood there watching the decreasing figure of the van. My heart was literally ripped to shreds as I heard Annabeth say that they were dating. But I have to hope right? I mean their relationship is fairly new and things could happen in a few years and soon she would be mine. But as always I've been wrong cause 5 years later I received an invitation to Annabeth and Percy's wedding and let me tell you how hard it was to be there, watching them exchange vows and everything. Their families were weird though, so were the other guests. I went home with a heavy feeling in my heart but that night I swore to myself I would get over Annabeth and find someone for me, and sure enough a few years later Annabeth and Percy were at my wedding.


	2. Rose and Ellie

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows :)**

**Rose's POV**

It was a wonderful day for a stroll in the mall, which I was currently doing with my friend Ellie. She and I met in school and quickly became friends after sharing our love for Greek and turns out we both had the same problem: We both had ADHD and Dyslexia

"Hades isn't Emo! He's the god of Death, but that doesn't make him Emo" Ellie argued as we passed several shops. I rolled my eyes, we were debating if Hades was Emo

"He spends time with dead people! And his physical appearance sounds pretty Emo to me" I rebuked.

"It's not like he chose to!" I made a look that says _Are-you-for-reals?_

"Whatever" I said spacing out but then my attention was focused on the couple in front of us. The guy had raven black hair and had a pretty well-built body, the girl had blond hair and a physique that says _Call-me-dumb-and-you-will-never-have-kids_

Ah true love is great right? I was about to point them out to Ellie when a big dog came bursting out of a pet shop and it wasn't the kind that made you go AWWW! The dog was a mastiff around the same height as a Rhino, it had scruffy black hair and had red glowing eyes. My eyes widened as well as Ellie's

"Oh gods dude!" She yelped as she backed away slowly. We both see something unusual every single day and when we ask others they just looked at us weirdly. I was about to do the same when I saw the most unusual thing ever. Remember the couple I was talking about earlier? Instead of running away they both had grim faces as the guy took out a ballpoint pen that changed to a sword! A freaking SWORD! And the girl took out a knife. They both looked at each other then charged at the huge dog

"Look mommy! A puppy" A little kid said. _A puppy?! _That thing was nowhere near as adorable as a cute little puppy and why aren't the others alarmed?!

"That's nice honey, why don't you go pet it?" the mom said not taking her eyes away from her phone. The girl cheered happily as she approached the dog. I quickly ran towards her and scooped her up running back to her mom

"Oh that's not a puppy little girl" I said while running. The mom raised a brow at me when I returned the kid to her

"The dog had uh rabies" I said before running back. The two teens were pretty damaged as they fought the dog at a deserted section of the mall. Those two needed help

"Ellie you see the dog right?" I asked her just to be sure. She nodded. I grabbed a nearby mop and took a battle stance

"We need to help them" I said before charging at the dog. Ellie's eyes widened

"Dude no!" she screamed but it was too late I was already hitting the dog. It growled before taking the mop and snapping it into two. I gulped

"N-Nice doggy" I said backing up slowly. The dog growled and was about to pounce when Ellie came to my rescue and stood in front of me

"Stop!" she ordered, her amber eyes glowing a bit. The dog looked surprised but for some reason it obeyed. Ellie was confused as well but she regained her composure

"Now go back to whence you came!" She said in a medieval accent making me snicker despite the fact that I was almost killed. The dog amazingly followed her orders and became one with the shadows. She looked back at me and helped me up

"How did you do that?" I asked but she just shrugged. My thought went back to the two teens whose faces were smudged with dirt, sweat and a bit of blood. They had small cuts on their faces but other than that they looked okay. The guy turned to us, he had sea green eyes that squinted at us with confusion

"You guys can see it?" he asked us pointing to the pile of gold dust on the floor. We nodded in reply as he inspected us. The girl came up aside him and my eyes widened, she had blond hair and gray eyes JUST. LIKE. ME!

He then leaned towards her and whispered something that I could only get snippets of

"…HalfBlood… sister…. Love you too" he ended sweetly pecking her on the cheeks, I went awwwww in the inside. The girl then approached us

"Erm let me guess, one parent, ADHD, Dyslexia, seeing random stuff that aren't supposed to happen and can read Greek easily" she said in one breath. Our eyes widened as we nodded. She muttered something under her breath

"Woah hold on, how did you know that?" Ellie asked suspiciously

"Yeah, how did you know that" I said firmly. The guy went besides her pocketing the ballpoint pen that was once a sword

"Uh we should talk to your parents, mind giving us your phones?" he asked. Ellie and I frowned, we were the only 7 graders without a phone. I was about to answer when the blond whacked him on the back of his head

"Seaweed Brain! Their parents wouldn't give them phones" she said before whispering to him, only loud enough for me and Ellie to hear

"It would attract too many monsters, especially the amber eyed girl" The guy gave her a sheepish smile as he brought out a strange golden coin, the girl brought out a mirror as they over to a fountain and made a rainbow

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering" the boy said flicking the coin into the rainbow. He then turned to Ellie

"What's your mom's name and where's your house?" He asked Ellie gulped before answering

"Natalie Mabagos, 1798 McArthur Highway Caloocan City" she said he raised a brow before repeating the same thing to the rainbow. The rainbow shimmered as Ellie's mom, she had long black hair and tanned skin, she was wearing a green daster*

"Mom!" Ellie screamed as she ran to the rainbow. Her mom looked up and had a surprised look on her face. She turned her attention to the guy, her brown eyes searching for answers

"Hello Miss Mabagos, My name is Percy and um may I ask if you happen to meet someone by the name of Hades or Pluto?" Percy asked trailing off. Ellie's mom looked even more surprised

"Uh he called himself Pluto, I'm guessing you're a half-blood?" She asked. I was confused, Ellie was Half Pilipino so of course that made her a half blood

"Uh yes, ma'am we both are. My name is Annabeth by the way and we have orders from both camps to bring the Demigod to their respective camps" the girl named Annabeth butted in. Ellie's mom sighed

"I should've seen this coming, I mean she practically lives on her own now." Natalie said taking a deep breath before continuing "She can go, just promise me that she'll be safe" she said in a pleading voice. Percy and Annabeth nodded, Percy told Ellie she had a few more minutes with her mom

"Mom, what's going on? Where are they taking me?" Ellie asked her mother.

"Ellie, remember all those times you asked me about your father? Well now's the time you find out. Just be safe and I love you" her mother said swiping her hand through the mist. Ellie just stood there, she wasn't much of a crier but she looked like she was pretty close to breaking down. My conversation went similarly

"Come on, we need to get you two to the Camps" Percy told us as he started walking away hand in hand with Annabeth. Ellie and I shrugged before following them, I got close enough to hear the hushed conversation they were having

"So much for a nice date" Annabeth grumbled as she laid her head on Percy's shoulder, he chuckled quietly as he kissed her head

"Look on the bright side, we get to go back to Camp. Which means a nice romantic time at the beach?" he said wriggling his eyebrows. Annabeth punched him lightly on the shoulders in reply. These two definitely had a strong bond going on, and since she mentioned them having a date I bet you a hundred bucks they're dating

**Back at Camp….**

"Ah Percy, Annabeth, what brings you here?" A guy in a wheelchair greeted us with a smile

"Hey Chiron, found some new Demigods though one of them belongs in Camp Jupiter" Annabeth answered gesturing us. Chiron scratched his beard as he studied us

"Well it's lucky that Jason, Reyna and the others are still here, they don't plan to leave until tomorrow so they should be claimed at the Campfire later" Chiron said getting up from the wheel chair, revealing his entire form and he was friggin half horse. A HORSE! He started leaving when Percy stopped him

"Um actually I believe Ellie was unintentionally claimed by Pluto. She made a hellhound go back to the underworld and her mother claims to have had a relationship with Pluto" he explained. Chiron just smiled

"Well we should just wait until later" he said galloping away. Ellie and I kept close since she probably felt my pain

"Percy!" a teenage guy with a Rasta hat came running towards us. He appeared to have a long goatee and was wearing an orange T-shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood" but that wasn't the thing that freaked me and Ellie out, it was the fact that he had GOAT LEGS! This day just keeps getting weirder

"Grover how are you G-man" Percy said hugging him. Grover's attention went to us

"Oh you guys found new campers I see, have you shown them the orientation yet?" He asked them. Percy shared a look with Annabeth and smirked evilly

"Actually Grover, Annabeth and I have some stuff to do. So they're all yours!" he said before running away with Annabeth towards a hill

"Hey!" Grover complained. He then turned to us

"Follow me" he said glumly. Ellie followed him but I stayed behind watching the silhouettes of Percy and Annabeth sweetly kissing on top of the hill. I smiled as I followed Grover and Ellie

**Later…**

Well that orientation made more sense. Basically the myths about gods and goddesses are real and that we are their kids or something like that. We were all gathered around a huge campfire, we gave our offerings and started eating. As I munched on the steak I can't help but watch Percy and Annabeth. She was sitting on his lap as she snuggled to his chest, I have to admit I have a soft spot for romance. Suddenly all the campers gasped, I looked over to Ellie and saw a black glyph like a cross with curved arms and a skull hovering on top of her head

"Hail Ellie Mabagos, daughter of Pluto, god of the Underworld and Wealth" Chiron said bowing down along with all the other campers. Ellie looked awestruck as she looked everywhere. She then gasped and pointed to me. I looked up and saw the symbol of an owl

"Hail Rose Gonzales, daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy" Chiron announced. We were then given our respective T-shirts, I had an orange one that had Camp Half-blood and a Pegasus in front while Ellie had a purple one with the words Camp Jupiter and SPQR in front. They explained that we would go to different Camps, I was sad to hear that but then they said that they visit regularly. After the campfire Chiron was able to persuade Mr. D to extend the curfew for a few more hours just for the night and he grudgingly said yes. I walking around familiarizing myself with the camp when I happen to stumble upon a very sweet scene

Percy and Annabeth were watching the sea, they were leaning against a boulder as they snuggled with each other. They weren't really saying anything just enjoying the other's company

"I love you" Percy said sweetly before leaning in. Annabeth smirked before leaning in as well

"Love you too" she said before closing the gap. Even from afar I could feel the passion and love they showed through that one kiss. I smiled but then I heard rustling and whispering coming from a bush near me. I approached it and saw Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel (I met them at the Campfire) watching the two from afar

"Awww" Piper gushed

"Why don't you kiss me like that?" Hazel playfully growled at Frank who blushed stuttering words. I quietly crept up to them

"Whatcha guys doing?" I asked. They all yelped quietly, I laughed as I sat near Leo who dramatically clutched his chest

"You scared me to death Rose! But I'm happy to die knowing you're the last face I'll see" he flirted. I rolled my eyes at him smiling. My eyes turned to what they call "Percabeth" they were oblivious to us, they stayed in that position making out from time to time then Percy scooped up Annabeth and jumped into the water…. They haven't come up for air in like 10 minutes. Jason must've seen my face because he laughed

"Percy can control the sea, and they're probably having their famous underwater kisses" Jason said.

"Maybe we could do the same thing Rose" Leo said suggestively. I punched him lightly on the shoulder

"Dream on it" I said

"Oh I will"

**Sorry if there wasn't much Percabeth action in this one. I wanted to introduce my OCs Rose and Ellie, I was thinking for a nice LeoXRose thing. I dunno, but the next story will be filled with Percabeth…. I hope. Suggestions are welcome so hit that review button and share the love**

***Daster- it's like a simple dress except the fabric is usually made of cotton or silk and the "skirt" part reaches the bottom and stuff (or just search it on google images)**


	3. Annie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Percy's POV**

Fridays, the day every student looks forward to. The day that screams "FREEDOM'S NEAR!" and I being the Seaweed Brain that I am (thanks Annabeth!) I love Fridays, especially since every Friday I get to meet my fellow swimming buddies

"Hey Percy!" Kyle said ruffling my raven black hair. He had a well-built body from swimming, he had ginger hair that was always spiked up, green eyes and did I mention he was half Irish?

"Hey guys" I greeted them with fist bumps. My mortal friends consisted of Kyle, Harry, Annie and Jason, not Jason Grace but Jason Peterson. They were all my swimming buds, well except for Annie, she was one of the first girls I met that didn't hit on me.

"So Percy have you heard? There's a new student" Annie said, She had black hair with the tips dipped in blue/purple dye, she has fair skin and warm brown eyes. I raised my eyebrows at this

"Really?" I asked. Jason leaned against a random locker with his hand clutching his chest, he had a lovestruck look on his face

"Yeah, and she is a babe" He swooned. Jason had short brown hair and bright green eyes, he was the resident chick magnet aside from me but I have Annabeth and she's all I want

"Well looks like the Jasonator found his new victim" Harry teased. He was a tall guy with curly black hair and blue eyes. He was the sensible one in our group aside from Annie. I nodded in agreement as the bell rang

"Well I've got to get to Ancient Greek so see you guys later" I bidded farewell as I closed my locker. Kyle shook his head

"I still know why you chose that subject man. I heard that they teach you how to speak Greek and stuff! That's harder than Social Studies, heck it makes Math look easy" Kyle said. I chuckled, Ancient Greek was easy peasy for me, one of the perks of being a Demigod hero

"If only you guys knew" was all I said before heading away

**Annie's POV**

"So when do you think he's gonna ask you out?" Jason asked as soon as Percy was out of earshot. I tugged my denim Jacket closer as I shrugged. Truth was I had a HUGE crush on Percy Jackson, I mean who wouldn't? He was every girl's dream guy, funny, caring, handsome, strong etc. Unlike other girls who just throws themselves at him I decided to play it smart and become his friend cause you know how in movies when friends become more than friends? It was totally fool proof!

"I don't know guys but I'm gonna ask him later. I've known him for 2 years now and I think that's long enough don't you guys think?" I said confidently. I can tell by the way he looks at me he likes me, a lot! I mean he turns down every single girl with the same excuse: "I have a girlfriend in San Francisco" but the main reason I think he's doing that is because he was doing it for me and he had no proof since he had no pictures of her, his reason: "I can't really use Electronic Devices" and the reason behind that is still unknown

"You go to that Annie, you two are perfect for each other" Harry said and it was true. I sighed

"I have to go guys, I'm gonna be the guide for the Newbie" I said shouldering my bag. I haven't really seen her yet, only Jason had seen her really

"Kay, see you later at lunch Annie" they bode farewell as I made my way to the Student's Center. There sitting on one of the benches is a girl reading a book in a strange language.

_That must be her_ I thought as I approached her. She was so focused on the book I had to tap her shoulder. When she looked up I was instantly jealous. She had blond hair tied in a loose pony tail leaving strands of them hanging. She had gray eyes that could pierce through your very soul, as if she was calculating whether you were a friend or foe. She wore a gray jacket with an orange undershirt, she had a strange necklace like Percy's with the same beads except she had more. She had a belt like think wrapped around her waist and denim pants. She was pure beautiful and she didn't even had makeup on

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase" she said standing up. I quickly stopped gaping at her and shook her hand

"Annie Cowell, no relation to Cressida Cowell" I said jokingly. She smiled showing pearly white teeth

"So um, you have your schedule and locker number?" I asked her. She fumbled around her bag and brought out a piece of paper and gave it to me

"Ooh, you have your locker next to the most popular and hottest guy in Goode" I stated handing it back to her. She raised her brow as we started walking

"And who may that be?"

"Percy Jackson" She smiled at the name as if she knew something I didn't, but I just shrugged it off. As I showed her around Goode we quickly became friends and soon the lunch bell rang

"Come on, you can eat with us" I said opening the doors to the cafeteria. All the boys gawked at her while the girls glared at her, well mostly the stuck up snobby ones especially Samantha Jones the Queen of Slutty town. Annabeth was either oblivious to the looks or she was ignoring it or she was too busy gawking at Percy Jackson. I smiled sympathetically at her, here's another girl who thinks Percy Jackson would date her

"Yes that's Percy Jackson and my advice? Don't try it, he had a girlfriend it SanFran though most of us think it's just an excuse" I told her but she just smirked

"I doubt that, I bet you 20 bucks that the first thing he'll do is kiss me" she betted confidently. I shook my head but agreed at the bet. We slowly made our way towards the table where Percy and Co was currently goofing around. Percy hadn't seen us yet but the 3 had since their mouths were open and was staring at Annabeth. I was about to call Percy's attention when Annabeth made a sign that says _Don't-Make-a-sound_

She crept up to Percy and covered his eyes with her hands. Percy tensed up

"I told you Samantha I'm not interested, I have a girlfriend and I'm not gonna let her go" Percy said sternly. Most girls would've stopped and have a look of disappointment on their faces but Annabeth just snickered

"That's sweet Seaweed Brain" she said. _Seaweed Brain?_ Percy quickly turned around with a huge grin on his face

"Wise Girl!" he said tackling her and giving her a passionate kiss that made my heart break to a million pieces and the rest of the cafeteria to stop and watch in amazement

"What are doing here?" he asked as they broke apart. She just smiled

"What can't I visit my boyfriend?" she said before bringing her mouth to his ear whispering. Percy just nodded in reply, I had no idea what was going on. Percy and Annabeth must've noticed that they were being watched since they blushed

"Guys this is Annabeth, the one you all thought was fake" Percy announced. Samantha just stormed off angrily with her clique as Jason rubbed his neck sheepishly, looks like Jason was too late at this one. Percy and Annabeth were just in their own little world oblivious to what was happening around them

"So Annabeth, where did you and Percy met?" I asked ignoring all the sad looks Kyle, Harry and Jason were giving me

"We met at camp when we were 12, but we started dating a year ago" Percy said not taking his eyes away from Annabeth's. Most girls would give up at this point but not I, their relationship was new and a lot could happen in a few years and once Percy's heart is broken by her he would be mine. But alas I was wrong cause 4 years later I received an invitation to their wedding, it was hard but I still went and let me tell you the reception was weird especially the their families and other guests having hushed conversations or they were talking in another language. Long story short I went home early and here I am now sitting at the bus station rethinking my life

"Hey need company?" A guy walked up sitting next to me. I just shrugged, the guy was pretty handsome. He had shaggy brown hair and warm brown eyes, his eyes met mine as he smiled

"Hi I'm Jack Dervin, you?" He asked as we shook hands

"Annie Cowell" I smiled, for the rest of the night we just talked and a few years later here I am at my wedding with Percy and Annabeth among the guests and Jack as my groom

**I thought it would be pretty interesting if I merged these two stories together, what about you guys? Do you think it was a good idea?**

**Cressida Cowell is the author of the "How to Train Your Dragon" book series. It's a good read**


	4. Jamie

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and likes :D**

**The song "On Top of the World" belongs to Imagine Dragons and not me as well is "Just a Kiss" which is owned by Lady Antebellum **

**Jamie's POV**

_Wo-ah, Wo-ah, I'm Radioactive! Radioactive! _The music blared through my earphones as I watched the trees go by. You wouldn't believe me when I tell you this but apparently I'm something that's called a demigod, I know crazy right? But it's true, it happened just a few hours ago. I just got back from school and I see my best friend Grover with my mom who seemed to have a suitcase in her arms, she looked like she just cried and was trying to cover it

"Mom what's going on?" I asked her, she just ran forward and engulfed me into a bear hug. She pulled away after a minute and gently tucked a strand of my black hair behind my ear as she looked me directly in the eye

"Jamie do you know what demigods are?" she asked in a low whisper. I scrunched up my face thinking

"Um, they're the kids of mortals and gods right?" I said uncertainly. My mom nodded telling me that I was one of them

"W-what? Mom that's ridiculous-" I said but she cut me off

"Just do what Grover tells you okay and be safe, I love you" she said kissing my forehead. Most 16 year olds would be embarrassed but not I, my mother was the only family I had. I turned my gaze to Grover who just kept a neutral face. He had a gray hoodie on covering what the orange shirt said

"Come on Jamie, we must go" He said picking up the suitcase. I took one last look at my mother before getting in a van that said "Delphi's Strawberry Service" I was worried, I mean the first thing you're taught as a kid was to NEVER get into a van. But I trusted Grover so I did what he told me and here I am now, listening to my playlist of Imagine Dragons. I love music and literature however the only downside to it is that I have dyslexia so it's kinda hard to write poems when you can't even read the words

Grover shook me gently "We're here" he said. I got out at stared at the sign, the words jumbled up together and formed a name "Camp Half-Blood" as clear as day

"I-I can read!" I said amazed. Grover just smiled "That's a good sign" he said as we entered the camp and headed towards a big blue house

**0000000**

Well this day just gets weirder and weirder but at least I know what's actually going on. Apparently my father is a god and yadda yadda yadda, but the thing I'm most hyped up about is that I get to use swords and bows and that kind of stuff! I might even have a chance with the ladies

"Jamie come on! Let's get to the campfire" Grover said running towards a space where several other campers are gathering around, I quickened my pace and I soon as I bit into my food (after offering some of it to the gods of course) a symbol of a bow shimmered above my head

"Hail Jamie Johnson, Son of Apollo, god of-" Chiron started but someone butted in

"god of the hottest kids alive" snickers was heard from this except from a certain cabin who looked just shook their heads in disagreement

"That's not true! The Hephaestus kids are obviously the hottest ones here" a kid with curly black hair stepped in front. He had pointy ears and had flames surrounding his arms, as if he was trying to prove his point. A blond headed girl beside him rolled her eyes as she clasped him on the back

"Leo, you're on fire again" she said in an annoyed tone as if this was regular. The fires quickly extinguished and amazingly it left no burnt marks or anything. He smiled sheepishly as a blush was spreading his cheeks

"Sorry Rose" he apologized. The girl just smiled and shook her head amusingly. A group of demigods approached me, the middle one was a guy with blond hair and blue eyes

"I'm Will Solace, Counsellor of Cabin 7. Welcome to the Apollo Cabin, Brother" he said extending his hand towards me. I smiled as I shook his hand

"Thanks" I said. They shared glances before handing me a bright golden guitar with gold strings

"Since you're a son of Apollo, you must be a great musician! And since it's kinda like Camp tradition for the children of Apollo to start the sing along and because you're new you have to sing at least one song" Will explained. I strummed it and was awed by how perfect the guitar sounded, I signaled them to start. They clapped, whistled and strummed in perfect synchronization as I started singing whilst playing the main guitar part

_**If you love somebody**__**  
**__**Better tell them while they're here 'cause**__**  
**__**They just may run away from you**__****_

_**You'll never know quite when, well**__**  
**__**Then again it just depends on**__**  
**__**How long of time is left for you**__****_

_**I've had the highest mountains**__**  
**__**I've had the deepest rivers**__**  
**__**You can have it all but life keeps moving**__****_

_**I take it in but don't look down**_

I made a short pause before the rest of the Cabin joined in

_**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**__**  
**__**I'm on top of the world, 'ay**__**  
**__**Waiting on this for a while now**__**  
**__**Paying my dues to the dirt**__**  
**__**I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**__**  
**__**Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**__**  
**__**Take you with me if I can**__**  
**__**Been dreaming of this since a child**__**  
**__**I'm on top of the world.**_

I played a few more notes before singing solo once more_****_

_**I've tried to cut these corners**__**  
**__**Try to take the easy way out**__**  
**__**I kept on falling short of something**__****_

_**I coulda gave up then but**__**  
**__**Then again I couldn't have 'cause**__**  
**__**I've traveled all this way for something**__****_

_**I take it in but don't look down**_

This time the whole camp joined in… well maybe except the Ares Cabin. _****_

_**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**__**  
**__**I'm on top of the world, 'ay**__**  
**__**Waiting on this for a while now**__**  
**__**Paying my dues to the dirt**__**  
**__**I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**__**  
**__**Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**__**  
**__**Take you with me if I can**__**  
**__**Been dreaming of this since a child**__**  
**__**I'm on top of the world.**_

_**Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh**__**[2x]**_

I stood up and with several other Apollo campers walked around the campfire making a conga line. Soon a full blown concert is happening since even the Ares Cabin are smiling and mouthing the words to the song. The whole camp sang the chorus with cheers in the background  
_**  
**__**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**__**  
**__**I'm on top of the world, 'ay**__**  
**__**Waiting on this for a while now**__**  
**__**Paying my dues to the dirt**__**  
**__**I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**__**  
**__**Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**__**  
**__**Take you with me if I can**__**  
**__**Been dreaming of this since a child**__****_

_**And I know it's hard when you're falling down**__**  
**__**And it's a long way up when you hit the ground**__**  
**__**Get up now, get up, get up now.**__****_

_**And I know it's hard when you're falling down**__**  
**__**And it's a long way up when you hit the ground**__**  
**__**Get up now, get up, get up now.**__****_

_**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**__**  
**__**I'm on top of the world, 'ay**__**  
**__**Waiting on this for a while now**__**  
**__**Paying my dues to the dirt**__**  
**__**I've been waiting to smile, 'ay**__**  
**__**Been holding it in for a while, 'ay**__**  
**__**Take you with me if I can**__**  
**__**Been dreaming of this since a child**_

I threw my head back as I sang the last sentence

_****__**I'm on top of the world.**_

The whole camp cheered, I blushed at the attention that I was receiving. A tall raven haired guy walked up to Will and whispered into his ear. Will smiled at a certain girl as he nodded, he turned to me and whispered

"Do you know the song "Just a Kiss?"" he asked me, I was confused but I nodded. He smiled and gathered up the Apollo kids, he placed me and a female Apollo child in front. He gave me the signal as I started strumming with an occasional tambourine as the girl sang

_**Lyin' here with you so close to me**__**  
**__**It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe**__**  
**__**I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile**__**  
**_

As we played the raven haired kid stood in front of the blond Will was looking at and took her hand into his as he guided her at the center, well not really center because you know the fire was at the center. I smiled as I started singing

_**I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow**_

Soon other couples joined in the dancing but they kept that certain couple at the center.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**__**  
**__**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**__**  
**__**And I don't want to mess this thing up**__**  
**__**No, I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**_

_**I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far**_

The guy twirled the girl around as she landed on his chest. She smiled sweetly as she leaned in closer to him. The guy was a complete gentleman and kept his hands on her back while the girl's arms were around his neck

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**_

The girl and I sang more heartily at the verse

_**No, I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave  
But you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight, tonight, tonight**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright**_

_**Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight**_

The tune of the song played softly in the background as the other couples dispersed leaving the guy and girl alone. Around the middle of the song they appear to have forgotten that they were surrounded by campers but they didn't care. As they song ended they leaned in slowly before kissing with much love and passion. I smiled warmly at this, it wasn't every day you get to experience true love like they had. As they parted the camp erupted in cheers and a few "Get a room"s bringing them back to reality, they blushed as the girl punched the guy lightly in the shoulder

"Seaweed brain" she muttered loud enough for me to hear. The guy just shrugged as they sat back down but this time she was situated at his lap snuggled close to his chest

**If you guys have any questions for me check the link on my profile and you can ask me anything you want :D**

**Until the next time my dear readers**


	5. Chris

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series nor do I own the HoO series**

**Has anyone seen Frozen yet? It's like the best movie Disney has made since the Lion King! And it wasn't anything like Tangled, speaking of which Rapunzel and Eugene made a Cameo :D Enough of my fan girling and on with the Percy Jackson  
**

**Chris' POV**

Me and my pals from the football team were goofing off as we walked the hallways of Goode. I'm Chris Sanders, captain of the football team and the most popular guy in school and I'm totally better than that good for nothing Jackson. Speaking of Jackson there we found him looking all lovey dovey at a picture

"Hey Jackson what do you have there?" I asked swiping it away from him ignoring his shouts of protest. The picture was him and some hot babe, she had blond hair, a nice tan, and was very sexy. She and Jackson was staring at each other unaware that someone was taking their photo, they both had the same orange shirt that was smoking. Both looked like a wreck but they had smiles nonetheless. I laughed as I showed my pals the picture, they laughed as well

"Wow Jackson, you're pretty good at Photoshop! I mean this girl is way to0 hot too hot for you, I doubt she even existed" I said throwing the picture on the ground and stomping on it. I looked at Jackson and his normally calm sea green eyes now resembled the raging sea. I was about to say something when a blast of water hit my face.

"Who did that?" I sputtered as I got up, the hall was quiet except for Jackson who was trying to suppress a laugh. I quickly attacked him but he merely dodged. We were about to start a fight when a voice called out

"What's going on here?" Mr. Brunner asked, he was this old guy in a wheel chair who taught Greek in Goode

"Jackson attacked me sir!" I quickly accused him looking hurt, but he just glared at me

"No I didn't you stomped on my picture with Annabeth!" he said clenching his fist so tight it turned white

"Oh your fake girlfriend's name is Annabeth, sure" I teased some more. He looked as if he could kill, but before he could do anything Mr. Brunner stepped- I mean wheeled in front of us

"That's enough both of you have gym next and I suggest you go now before you get late, and Percy please do try and control yourself more. See you late after school" he winked at him before wheeling away. I expected Jackson to look horrified that he had to see Mr. Brunner after school, since that meant detention but he just looked happy, as if he couldn't wait for detention. We both went our separate ways as we headed to the gym

**00000000000**

As I entered the gym I saw Jackson eyeing the wooden swords on the rack, muttering something

"Keep your hands off that Jackson, Those aren't mine and I don't want your filthy hands on it" the coach ordered making the rest of the class snicker. Percy just shrugged as he joined the line of students. Wolf whistles filled the room as a girl wearing an orange T shirt and shorts stepped to the side of Coach Bush. She looked familiar but I couldn't remember where

"Alright class this here is Ms. Chase, and if you haven't noticed the swords yet then you're all blind. We're having sword fighting this school year and a camp in Long Island generously sponsored us and shipped us some wooden swords and a teacher as well." He explained

"Now I'm going to leave you in charge Ms. Chase and may I suggest you keep an eye on Jackson" he said pointing to Percy. I suppressed a laugh as Coach Bush left the gym. The new teacher walked up and started looked at each student in the eye as she talked

"Don't let my appearance fool you, I may be a girl but this girl can most definitely whoop your sorry asses" She said staring me in the eye. I put on the smile that makes all the girls go wild

"How about you whoop my ass tonight babe?" I asked flirtatiously. Did I mention I was the school's heartthrob? I had short blond hair that was spiked up and blue eyes. I expected her to swoon or giggle like all girls do but all she did was glare even more

"How about now?" she asked before kicking me in the place where the sun don't shine. I groaned as I fell to the ground, I looked up just in time as she reached Jackson

"Use your sword" was all she said before going to the next guy. He nodded and ran out the gym doors only to come back a few minutes later with a wooden sword in his hand

"Alright, before we can start I would like to do a demonstration" she exclaimed grabbing a sword from the rack

"Percy come on up" she said, I laughed along with everyone in the classroom. He confidently walked up as I raised my hands

"Um Ms. Chase, I think it would be wise if you asked someone else like me for instance cause I think by the time you're done with Jackson he would be dead" I said making everyone nod in agreement but she just ignored it as she and Percy circled each other. After a few minutes Jackson thrusted forward but she dodged and swung at his head, I expected him to fall dead on the ground but to everyone's surprise he ducked and swiftly swung at her. They exchanged blows after blows with much accuracy and power, they used moves only experienced swordsmen use on TV.

_Clang!_ Their swords clashed both panting but none of them are even sweating yet. Percy smiled as he did some sort of move but in less than a second her sword fell to the ground.

"Still the best huh Seaweed brain?" She smirked as she and Percy kissed not really minding the watching crowd. Everyone gasped including me bringing them back to reality, both blushing like crazy

"Uh everyone pair up, Percy you come with me and help teach the others" she said picking up her sword. Everyone quickly paired up after they got over the initial shock, everyone except me

"Woah wait, who are you and how do you know Jackson?" I asked them. They both smiled as Percy handed me the picture I stomped on earlier. My mouth was hanging as I gaped at them

"Y-your…" I asked trailing off. Percy smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist

"She's Annabeth, my so called _fake_ girlfriend" He said kissing her once more with her kissing back with the same passion. Mr. Brunner came up shaking his head, I smiled knowing they were in deep trouble now

"Perseus, Annabeth, please stop kissing in public. It's hard enough with you scaring the others in camp, and I don't want it to happen in Goode as well" he said as if it was a regular thing which according to his story did happen a lot in this so called camp. Both of them pulled away blushing

"Sorry Chi- I mean Mr. Brunner, it won't happen again" Annabeth apologized, Mr. Brunner just chuckled as he left. I walked over to Mike, my partner as Percy and Annabeth taught the class.

**000000000**

As I walked out of the gym I heard snippets of the conversation Percy and Annabeth was having

"Frank, Hazel and Jason are coming?" I heard Percy said as I rounded up at a corner, now I don't eavesdrop but I just so happen to hear conversations I'm not supposed to

"Yeah, it'll be just like old times" Annabeth said, Percy chuckled

"Right cause just a few weeks is a long time" he said sarcastically. I turned my heads slightly and saw Annabeth kiss his cheek lightly

"C'mon Seaweed Brain, Chiron said Argus should come around a few minutes to take us to camp" She said lacing their hands together. Percy smiled as they walked out of view. How Percy bagged a babe like that I will never know but what I want to know is where that camp is because when I walked out of school 2 hot girls hugged Percy and Annabeth, but what baffled me even more is that they climbed on a van called "Delphi's Strawberry Service" Jackson is a strange guy but his background seems even stranger


	6. Susan

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series nor do I own the HoO Series**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites :D**

**Susan's POV**

I took a deep breath as I rang the doorbell. Hi, my name is Susan Adams. I was top of the class so naturally I was asked to tutor one of the hottest guys in College, the funny thing is he was one of the top students in Marine Biology but in order to graduate he needs to have a passing grade in every subject which brings me back to why I am here. I was here to teach him English, yes apparently he's dyslexic and he needed help. I pulled my ginger hair into a loose ponytail as the door opened, the scent of the sea surrounded me. He was one of my closest friends in _Poseidon's University_. Yeah, they named a school after a Greek god

"Hey Susan come right on in" he said making way so that I could get in. The apartment was pretty big, it had a nice spacious kitchen/dining room, there was a flat screen TV in a corner surrounded by couches and bookshelves. It had a hallway that led to different rooms, he probably had roommates, and at the end of the hall the door was slightly opened revealing a queen sized bed and was that a sleeping figure? Before I could confirm my suspicions Percy closed it quietly

"Um just sit at the dining table, I'll join you soon" He told me disappearing into one of the rooms. I brought out my books as I waited for him, he came back a few minutes later

"Sorry I just had to tell some of my roommates to keep it down a bit" he told me as he sat down, I just smiled in reply as I opened the book and started the tutoring.

An hour has gone by and we were laughing like crazy, to be honest I had a HUGE crush on Percy and it was one of the reason why I accepted the job to tutor him. He and I were perfect for each other, we both had the same interests and just had chemistry. Plus he was single, when asked all he said was that he used to have one and said nothing else. I took a good look at him as my giggles subsided, he had waves of raven black hair and sea green eyes that could make you paralyzed.

"Susan hello?" Percy waved a hand over my eyes bringing me back to reality

"Huh, what?" was my intelligent answer, he chuckled as he leaned back into the chair. He flashed me a very charming smile that wins every girl's heart

"You were staring at me" he said cockily, I blushed at this and started stammering

"I-uh, no that's not true! I was just um thinking about something and I just so happened to look at you" I lied, my face was heating up as I turned away. He held my chin making me turn to meet his mesmerizing green eyes

"Hey, no sweat. There's no need to be embarrassed" he told me smiling, our faces were inches apart. I leaned in hoping he would do the same as an ear piercing scream filled the air. Percy quickly got up and ran towards the door at the end of the hall as his roommates went out their doors and gathered to the door. I didn't like feeling let out so I joined the crowd, I pushed my through but none of them seemed to notice my presence. There I saw Percy sitting on a queen size bed with the light grayish green blankets wrinkled up, a girl with blond princess curls was crying against his chest. Her hands were wrapped around him, gripping him tightly as if he was going away

"Who's she?" I asked startling the girl beside me, she had electric blue eyes that had black eyeliner traced around it. Her hair was styled in a punk like fashion and that goes for her clothes as well, she had a death to Barbie T-shirt and a punk leather jacket.

"May I ask who you are first?" she asked me a bit rudely. Who does she think she is?

"Susan Adams, I'm a friend of Percy now who are you?" I asked her rudely as well. She scowled as she answered

"Thalia Grace, Percy is my cousin" She told me turning her back to me indicating that she didn't want to talk to me anymore. I looked back at Percy and the girl and heard snippets of their conversation

"Shh, it's okay Annabeth. We're out of there, we're alive, and in a few weeks we'll be at the altar reciting our vows" he said making me scream "WHAT?" making him and everyone except the girl look at me

He shifted the girl into his lap holding one of her hands into his own showing off the ring on her finger

"Um Susan, can we reschedule for another time? Guys can you please show her the way out?" he asked rubbing his hand up and down the girl's back

"Sure Perce, if you need anything just call" a guy with black curly hair. He had a white polo over an orange T shirt with his pants held up with suspenders. He quietly closed the door before all of them turned their gazes upon me.

"Percy is getting married?" I asked surprised. A guy with blond hair came forward, he had a scar on his upper lip

"Yes now can we please ask you to leave?" he asked kindly but firm, I needed to know one more thing before I left

"I'll leave on one condition, why was she crying and why did she clutched unto Percy as if he was leaving her forever?" I asked in one breath. All of them shifted in their places as if it was a delicate thing to talk about. After a few moments of awkward silence a girl with a dark complexion stepped forward

"That's something we don't like to talk about. Percy and Annabeth went through a lot the last few years, they saw things that gave them nightmares every single night for years, things unimaginable. Now please leave before we make you" she ended in a death note right then and there. I hesitantly left the door without a single word, from that time one Percy kept a distance from me. Sure we still talked but whenever I tried to talk to him about that one time he freezes and leaves without saying anything

**Question: Would you guys like a POV where a mortal guy has a crush on Percy or if a mortal girl has a crush on Annabeth? I don't really approve of Yaoi or Yuri but it seemed interesting. You guys tell me if that's a yes or a no in the reviews :D Thanks for reading**


	7. Nico

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor do I own HoO**

**Since half of you say no and half said yes what I'm going to do is a Nico reacts to Percabeth, if you still don't like to read it just go to the next chapter where it would be the regular type of chapter. Enjoy**

_**Nico's POV**_

It's been weeks since we've won the battle against Gaea, weeks since Percy and Annabeth got out of Tartarus, weeks since I told Jason about my crush on Percy. My eyes travelled to the Poseidon table where Percy and Annabeth ate in comfortable silence, their heads were leaned against the other. Ever since they got out of Tartarus they've been even closer and everyone thought that was impossible but here they are now, breaking the rules. Well they technically didn't break the rules since Chiron allowed them to do it knowing what they've been through. I sighed as I played with my food in silence

"Nico, what's wrong?" my half-sister Hazel asked me, the Romans already left but Jason, Reyna, Frank and Hazel stayed behind to _Experience_ the Greek lifestyle. I just shook my head as I took a bite out of my burger

"It's nothing, just exhausted" I told her as she nodded and went back to her food. Everyone from the Seven are exhausted, both emotionally and physically.

"So when are you going back to Camp Jupiter?" I asked her trying to start a conversation, she sighed

"Next week probably, you're still going to visit right?" Hazel asked him making him chuckle

"Of course I will" he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. His eyes wandered back to the famous couple a few tables away from him, Annabeth's head was now on his shoulder while he gently caresses her back, kissing her softly on the head. It's times like this when Nico sometimes wishes he was in Annabeth's place, but that would never happen

**0000000000000**

"You got to tell him" Jason told me as we sparred, my sword clashed against his as I tried to catch him off guard

"No, it'll just make things awkward. I'm fine with having him as a friend" I argued as I thrust my sword to his middle but he blocked it

"Won't it be better though? It'll be like a heavy burden is lifted from your shoulders" Jason told me, I shook my head as our swords clashed. With one swift movement my sword clattered to the ground, I panted and went to pick it up when Jason stopped me and directed my attention to the beach. What I saw made my heart hurt, it was Percy and Annabeth in the water kissing passionately. I frowned as I looked away

"Do you think you could see that every single day? What if he chooses you as his best man at their wedding? Won't that hurt you" Jason asked me, I pushed him away. He stumbled a bit but as soon as he got his balance he looked up, our eyes met

"Yes it would hurt, it hurts me even now knowing that he wouldn't love me back. But what can I do Jason? He treats me like a little brother and nothing else, heck I'm sure he still hasn't forgiven me fully due to the fact I didn't tell him who he was when we were in Camp Jupiter" I yelled loudly making him look taken back, tears were forming in my eyes

"Is that what you wanted to hear Jason? Well there you go, now leave me alone" I said coldly as I shadow travelled away leaving Jason to his thoughts

**000000000000000000000**

It's been years since Jason and I had that talk, even though the Seven still gets together on occasion I usually stay in the Underworld. I visited Hazel on occasion of course but I seldom see Percy and Annabeth these days, I would assume Percy would have treated me like the brother who works abroad but still visits from time to time. So you should know my surprise when I received a call in the middle of the night

_Flashback_

_I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, I squinted at the clock that read 1:30 am. Who would call me at this ungodly hour of the night? _

"_H-Hello?" I slurred since I was still half asleep, but that all went away as I recognize the voice at the end of the line_

"_Nico! We uh, didn't wake you did we?" the voice asked sheepishly, Nico chuckled before answering_

"_No Percy you didn't wake me up at all" I said sarcastically but he obviously didn't catch the sarcasm_

"_Oh thank gods" he said relieved but as soon as he said that a sound that sounded like someone whacked him on the back of the head_

"_Seaweed brain! He was being sarcastic" I heard Annabeth say in the background, I smiled lightly by the fact that after all these years Percabeth is still going strong but a part of me was disappointed _

"_Um sorry for waking you up Nico, I guess the time in New Rome is different from wherever you are now" Percy apologized. So they were living in Rome now eh? Wait weren't they planning on living there when they're about to get married?_

"_Nico we have great news to tell you!" Percy said excitingly, a pregnant pause followed while Nico held his breath_

"_We're getting married! And I want you to be my best man" Percy said excitingly, my whole body went numb as I forced myself to answer_

"_T-That's great Perce, when's the wedding?" I asked him halfheartedly, the conversation after that went by so fast I can't even remembered what happened_

_End of Flashback_

So here I am now, trying to keep a straight face while Percy and Annabeth exchanged their vows

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" Zues said with formality, he smiled as he said the words Percy and Annabeth had been waiting for

"You may now kiss the bride" Zeus said with a smile. Percy and Annabeth wasted no time as their lips connected, the guests erupted in cheers and _Get a Room_'s. I managed a smile, even though I knew Percy would never love me in _that_ way, as long as he was happy I was happy


	8. Piper

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO series nor do I own the HoO series**

**It's Christmas in the Philippines today! So A very Merry Xmas to everyone, in the holiday spirit here's a Xmas themed Percabeth**

_**Piper's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my sisters' hustling around, putting on makeup and everything. I sleepily rubbed my eyes as I stood up and hit the showers, hoping that they didn't finish all the hot water but knowing them they probably did.

I rubbed my shoulders as I got out of the cabin, I didn't really take too long getting ready. I'm like the anti-makeup Aphrodite daughter and I don't really care how I looked. My hair was in its regular hairstyle while I wore a simple Xmas sweater, light snowflakes rained from the sky covering Camp Half-Blood in snow. Snow crunched as I made my way over to the Dining Pavilion, I waved my hand over to Jason in the Zues' table and he waved back with a smile. As I sat down with my siblings in the Aphrodite I can't help but notice Percy and Annabeth in the Poseidon table, ever since Tartarus they gave them permission to eat in the same table. They both had sweaters on, Percy's was sea green while Annabeth's was gray with an owl in front. They both sat close together with their hands intertwine, they weren't talking but it seemed as if they were happy just to be in each other's arms. I smiled at them as I sipped my hot cocoa. I really need to stop hanging around the Aphrodite campers, they're making me even more girly.

**000000000000000000**

I sat there with Jason's arm around my shoulders. Leo invited us in Bunker 9 to celebrate Christmas and to catch up on things since Jason was just visiting these days much to my dismay

"So what's going on in Camp Strict no fun?" Leo asked Jason with a milk moustache. Jason sighed

"It's going great except it's not really that festive over there" Jason shrugged. I was about to ask him something when Percy and Annabeth came running in

"Percy give it back!" Annabeth screamed in anger but Percy however was laughing, he was holding up a sports bra to his chest

"Look at me I'm Annabeth, So Sexeh!" he yelled as he ran around with an angry Annabeth trailing behind. If that was me I would be scared out of my wits but Percy seemed unfazed, Jason, Leo and I were rolling on the ground clutching out stomachs laughing. Percy suddenly stopped as Annabeth crashed into him, she grabbed the bra forcefully

"What the heck Percy?!" she screamed but all Percy did was point up. Hanging on top of them was a mistletoe, Percy gave her a sheepish smile

"Merry Christmas" he said as Annabeth tried to contain a smile

"You could've just asked instead of running around camp with my under garments" she said rolling her eyes. Percy just shrugged as he wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist bringing her closer, so close their chests were touching

"That wouldn't be in the Christmas Mood now would it?" Percy asked giving her a puppy dog pout. She just smiled as she brought her arms around his neck

"Seaweed Brain" she muttered as they kissed. I smiled as I looked at Jason, he was just sitting there doing nothing. Should I have to do everything? I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards the mistletoe, he stumbled a bit but gained his balance soon. He raised a brow, asking for an answer. All I did was point up

"Merry Christmas" I said softly. He locked eyes with me as he smiled, we slowly leaned in

"Um, I'll just go uh see what Frank and Hazel are doing. Wait never mind I'll just um, I'll just go" I heard Leo said awkwardly as she shuffled out

**Percabeth with a hint of Jasper or Jiper :P **


	9. David

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor do I own HoO**

_**David's POV**_

Me and my friends were under the shade of a big tree, it was a hot afternoon but school let out early so of course I suggested that we should hang out in the park. I'm David Jones, captain of the chess team and #2 in class. I was #1 but ever since Annabeth Chase came into the picture, well you can guess what happened next. Since she first stepped foot in Hardman Academy she was already considered one of the most wanted girls in my grade. Beauty, Smarts, you name it and Annabeth has it. Of course I made the move to be friends with her, I already had a girlfriend but that didn't stop me from making new friends. At first she was hesitant to be friends with me cause according to her I reminded her of a guy she used to know, someone named Luke. I asked her if that was her boyfriend but all she did was shook her head and excused herself, running off to who knows where.

I knew her for 3 years now and I treat her like the sister I never had. George and Dan were acting like monkeys, jumping from branch to branch while Lizzie, my girlfriend, was asleep on my lap. Annabeth was reading a book in a different language, I think it was Greek but she never mentioned that she knows how to read Greek. I checked my watch and saw it was 1 already and none of us had our lunches yet

"Hey, you guys want to eat somewhere? My treat" I said waking Lizzie up. George and Dan dropped down from the tree and nodded, Annabeth sighed as she closed her book and stood up but something fell from the book. Curious I picked it up and my big brother instincts turned on when I saw what it was. It was a picture of a guy, he had raven black hair that was messy and some of the tips where smoking lightly, he had sea green eyes and he wore an orange t-shirt that was slightly burned. A girl with punk like hair was laughing in the background while the guy had his head turned slightly scowling at her

"Hey Annabeth, who's this?" I asked her, she took one glance at it and quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket

"Nobody" she said not looking at me but I could tell she was lying

"Annabeth" I said a bit firmly, she sighed knowing I treated her like a sister

"Fine" she said fishing out the now crumpled picture "This is Percy Jackson, he's my boyfriend" she said quickly smiling at the word _boyfriend_. After we had lunch the first thing I did was turn on my computer and search the name _Percy Jackson_ and boy did I get a lot of info! Apparently the so called boyfriend of Annabeth had a record:

*He was a wanted criminal at the young age of 12  
*He's been kicked out of several schools for exploding things

This may be a little but it's enough for me to get worried. I quickly printed it, I need to show Annabeth this and show her who her boyfriend really is

**00000000000000000000000**

"Annabeth your boyfriend is not who you think he is" was the first thing I told her when we met in school. She raised a brow when I handed her the paper, she glanced at it and tossed it back to me

"David, I know all of this. In fact I was with him when he was wanted for something he didn't do" she said calmly. I was shocked, this was the kind of thing a guy would hide just to get the girl. Ever since then we never talked about Percy Jackson…. Until today. Today was the last day of school and it was Annabeth's last day as well, she told me she was moving to a school called Goode or something

"Hey Annabeth, need a ride home?" I asked her, she shook her head

"No thanks Percy is picking me up later" she told me calmly but I known her long enough to know she was actually excited in the inside. I shouldered my backpack

"Where did you and Percy even meet?" I asked her with genuine curiosity. She smiled as she seem to reminisce

"We met at Camp when we were 12. We hated each other at first but now, well now we're inseparable" she told me smiling but I still was worried

"But what if he was just some jerk?" I asked her, her expression changed as she glared at me. I gulped

"Percy is not a jerk, stupid maybe but he's one of the most selfless person I've ever met. He would do anything to help someone in danger and he would risk his life to save his friends, trust me, he did it countless of times already. He would willingly go to hell with me…." She ranted but tears filled her eyes at the end, I felt guilty as I comforted her. We didn't speak for the rest of the day but when the end of class came I waited outside with Annabeth

"Typical Seaweed Brain" she muttered after 10 minutes of waiting a green car stopped in front of us. Annabeth grinned excitingly as she stood up. As the driver came out I stood up as well, it was Percy. He had a grayish green hoodie on with an orange undershirt that said "Camp Half-Blood" on it

"Wise Girl!" he called out as Annabeth ran towards him

"Seaweed Brain" she replied as she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I awkwardly approached them, when Percy noticed me he protectively wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist.

"Luke?!" he asked me. Annabeth whispered something in his ear as he noticeably relaxed. He smiled sheepishly at me

"Sorry man, you look a lot like a friend of ours" he said sticking out his hand "I'm Percy by the way". His sleeve was pulled back slightly revealing a tattoo that said **SPQR **and a trident with a line underneath. This made me even more worried

"Perce come on! We need to get back to camp, Jason and the others are there" Annabeth said excitingly, Percy looked surprise

"Why didn't I know this?" he asked

"Hazel told me" she said calmly, Percy brought his hand to his heart and pretended to look hurt

"I'm hurt, I feel so unimportant" he said making Annabeth roll her eyes

"Percy you and I both know how important you are" She said warmly kissing him on the cheek. He smiled as he laced their fingers together. All my doubts about Percy went away just like that, because even I wasn't oblivious on how much they love and care for each other


	10. Calypso

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor do I own HoO**

**Thank you "ForTheLoveOfPeanutButter" for the suggestions : ) **

_**Calypso's POV**_

It's been weeks maybe months since I last seen Leo, he tried to make a promise but I stopped that from happening. It's impossible anyway, the first rule of Ogygia was that no one was to come back unless they were gods. But for some reason I half hoped that he would come, the other half already given up hope.

"Calypso" I heard a faint voice shout my name, it sounded a lot like Leo's but that's impossible

"Calypso!" I heard it again only it was closer this time. Is this some cruel joke the gods are making?

"Calypso, where are you?" I heard him loud and clear. Hope was building in me as I scanned the area

"Leo?" I shouted

"Calypso, are you there?" he repeated, I ran towards the voice and there he was. He was the same Leo that left, maybe a few inches taller but he was still the same. When he saw me he wore that stupid grin that eventually made my heart do somersaults. When he first landed on my island I was mad, not at him but at the gods since they forgotten about me but soon all that hate bloomed onto something more. I never admitted this to him but I hoped that the kiss I gave him sent the message

"Leo" I muttered as I surged forward, he did the same. We met in the middle and hugged

"I thought you were never coming back" I whispered against his shirt, he pulled back slightly. He smiled weakly as he brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear

"I'm here now, and besides I can't start the shop without you" he whispered. I laughed as I hugged him again, afraid that if I let go he would disappear. After a while he pulled back but he kept our hands laced together

"Come on, we have places to see" he said excitingly as the figure of the Argo II came into view. I smiled as a squeezed his hand, he returned the smile as we ran towards the ship

**0000000000000000000**

"This is Camp Half-Blood" Leo explained as we walked around the Camp, the sweet smell of strawberries filled the air while the demigods minded their own business. Some stopped to stare at us but the others just ignored us and went to do something

A boy with blond hair approached, he smiled when he saw us "Leo! You found her"

"Yeah it wasn't easy though, I had to ask Hermes for help" Leo said shrugging his shoulders. Jason clasped him on the shoulders

"Well at least you fulfilled your promise man" he said turning to leave but paused as he turned to me "Nice to meet you Calypso"

"Thanks" I muttered as he ran off. While Leo rambled on about Camp Half-Blood my mind trailed off to a certain boy I met a few years ago, what was his name again? Uhh… Percy I think was his name. He once told me that he would find a way to help me but I guess he forgot

"Hey Leo" I said making him stop and look at me "Yes?"

"Do you know a guy named Percy by any chance?" I asked him, he smiled as he heard the name

"Percy? Yeah, he's my pal. Savior of Olympus, I heard he asked the gods to release you" he told me, I frowned. Yeah and they forgot, those jerks. A girl with brown choppy hair and kaleidoscope eyes ran towards us

"Leo there you are, Chiron is looking for you. Something about his wheelchair or something" she said, Leo's eyes widened as he heard this. He gulped

"Oh gosh I forgot all about that!" He exclaimed running his hand through his hair. The girl crossed her arms

"What did you do Valdez?" She asked him suspiciously. Leo smiled sheepishly

"The Stolls may have dared me to do something" he said rubbing the back of his neck. The girl shook her head disapprovingly

"Leo I swear, if you do something crazy again.." the girl threatened but Leo just laughed it off

"Yeah I get it beauty queen, Tell Chiron I'll be there in just a second" he reassured the girl. She rolled her eyes as she left, Leo turned to me

"I'll be back soon. Roam around if you want but please just stay within the Camp's boundaries, I don't want you getting hurt" he said with a hint of concern. I laughed lightly as I cupped his cheek

"Don't worry about me" I reassured him. He nodded and kissed my cheek before running off, I blushed as my hand travelled to the cheek he kissed. I looked around my surroundings and as much as I want to visit the Demeter's Cabin again to see their garden I had the sudden urge to go to the beach

**000000000000000000**

As the beach came into view I noticed another thing, sitting on the beach was a couple. I took a step closer and gasped, there he was: Percy Jackson. His hair had gotten a bit longer, he's gotten toner, leaner and tanner. I was going to say hi when I noticed something else, he wasn't alone. There on his lap laid a girl's head, she had blond hair, her physique showed that she was not one to mess with and her gray eyes shown intelligence. Judging by their position I guessed that they were a couple, this was soon proven when he bent down to kiss her and I was instantly jealous. I wasn't normally one to eavesdrop but I couldn't help myself

"I wish the fates would just leave us alone and let us enjoy moments like this forever" I heard the girl say dreamily, Percy sighed wistfully

"I know Wise Girl. But look on the bright side, Rachel hadn't blurted out any prophecies yet" he said grinning, the girl rolled her eyes

"Yeah. Just wait, she's gonna come down here and go all ghost like and say something like _Two Demigods shall answer the call, to the place that mortals call mall_ or something like that" she said sarcastically. Percy laughed as he bent down and kissed her forehead

"Oh Annabeth, that's the first joke I've ever heard come out of your mouth" Percy joked, the girl named Annabeth narrowed her eyes and punched his arm

"Shut up Seaweed Brain" she growled but that only made him chuckle

"You love me, really" he said teasingly.

"Pshhh, I doubt it" she muttered. Percy just rolled his eyes as he bent down and kissed her, after a while they pulled back

"How about now?" he asked with a smirk, Annabeth sat down and slapped his arm with a smile gracing her face

"I don't know why I put up with you" Percy laughed at this as he wrapped his arms around her. For a while they just stayed in that position, watching the setting sun

Percy then face palmed himself "I almost forgot". He removed his arms around her and felt around his pocket

"Where is it?" he muttered with a scrunched up face. His face lit up as he exclaimed "Aha!"

"What do you have there Percy?" Annabeth asked with genuine curiosity, Percy just smiled as he pulled out a silver ring. Her eyes widened

"Percy, you do know we're only 17 right?" Annabeth said with a raised brow. Percy looked confused for a bit but he then laughed

"I know Wise Girl, this is not a 'Will you Marry me' ring. This is a promise ring" he explained as he slipped it on her finger

"A promise that no matter what happens, I will make you my wife" he said with much determination. Annabeth held back tears as she heard this, she admired the ring. It was plain with an engraving that said those 5 special words that helped them make it through Tartarus: _As Long as we're Together_

"I love it Percy, but you know what I love more?" she asked him. He pretended to thing, tapping a finger on his chin

"Books?" he asked stupidly, Annabeth just lightly shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You" she whispered as they pulled apart, only for them to smash lips again.

I smiled at this as I sneaked away, I didn't want to intrude their private moment. I sat down on a nearby bench as my gaze fell back to the beach, where the hidden couple are probably still kissing. I felt horrible, it's pretty obvious that they love each other. Even after all the curses I sent they still stayed together. I felt bad about cursing Annabeth, she didn't do anything bad really. I just had to get jealous didn't I? I now understood why the heroes that fell unto my island left, they had their own happily ever after to return to. It's just a matter of time until mine came

"Hey Calypso, sorry if I took so long. Chiron _really_ got mad and I had to endure a few minutes of scolding" Leo apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. I chuckled lightly as I stood up

"It's fine" I said as I kissed him lightly on the cheek. Maybe my happily ever after wasn't so far after all

**A little bit of Caleo and Percabeth in this chappie : ) Oh and Happy New Year everyone!**


	11. Jenna and Robert

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor do I own HoO**

**101 follows?! Thanks guys!**

_**Jenna's POV**_

I couldn't believe it's been 3 years since Robert and I said our vows and yet here we are now, in Central Park, under the shade of a tree. Robert and I had this connection that I bet no couple ever experienced before. I leaned my head on his shoulder

"Happy Anniversary Hon" I told him, he smiled at me as he kissed my forehead

"Happy Anniversary love" I remember the first time I met him, He had a leather jacket on an clock shadow. He had brown piercing eyes and black hair that was sleeked back, he was what I considered a bad boy, who knew he was such a softie on the inside

"Percy! Give that back to me" I heard a girl shriek, I looked up and saw a girl around 20 years old with blond hair tied in a loose ponytail chasing a boy around the same age as her. The guy had black windblown hair and was holding something that looked like a book

"No, you need to relax and stop studying for a bit" he said a bit strictly but you could see he was having fun, the girl scowled

"Seaweed Brain I swear if you don't give that back to me" she threatened but the boy named Percy just laughed. _Seaweed Brain?_ Is that guy her brother? Friend? Boyfriend?

"You'll what? Pummel me with books?" He teased as he ran around. The girl scowled but smirked as she climbed up the tree at record speed. Percy was having too much fun that he didn't notice that the girl wasn't behind him anymore, he slowed down and scratched his head in confusion

"Annabeth?" he wondered out loud. The girl now identified as Annabeth jumped down and landed right on top of the boy

"Ow! What in Hades?" the boy cursed with an annoyed look on his face. The girl just smiled sweetly as she grabbed the book from his hands

"Athena always has a plan Seaweed Brain" she said in a 'matter of fact' tone. Percy just grunted

"Alright, now will you please get off me?" he huffed but Annabeth just laughed while she ruffled his already messy hair

"I don't know Perce, the view up here is amazing" she teased. I watched in amusement as Percy's scowl disappeared and an evil grin graced his face. In one swift movement he caught Annabeth's hands and turned his body over so that he was on top while Annabeth was below him

"Percy get off of me" she demanded but Percy just smiled as he lowered his head a bit

"Nah, I'm liking the view I see" he said in a loving way. He was most definitely her boyfriend. Annabeth tried to scowl but instead mirth was shown on her face

"I can't say I feel the same Kelp for brains" she teased but Percy just bent lower and kissed her. After a few minutes they separated with smiles on their faces

"Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said kissing his nose. Percy got off her but guided her so that she was sitting on his lap

"Happy Anniversary Wise Girl" he said wrapping an arm around her thus hugging her while landing a kiss on the top of her head

Even though I didn't know them personally I could tell they both loved each other and has a certain kind of love and connection that made Robert and mine look like a small high school crush

"It's getting late, do you want to go home now or do you want to walk around?" I heard him say. He cupped the side of my cheek so that I was facing him. I kissed him lightly on the lips

"The sun is setting, it looks like a nice time to walk around the park" I told him, he just smiled as we got up. I looked back at Percy and Annabeth who was still cuddled up while Annabeth read to Percy, even though I had no business to do with them I wished that they would stay together forever


	12. Nancy

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor do I own HoO  
Another Disclaimer: I don't own the dong "For Good" nor do I own "Thrift Shop"**

**Start of school already…. Yay! (sarcasm)  
Another reason why I haven't updated in awhile**

_**Nancy's POV**_

_I heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led, to those who help us most to grow if we help them  
And they'll help us in return….._

"That's enough of that trash" I said as I switched the station

_What, what, what, what  
What, what, what, what, Oh!_

I banged my head lightly to the beat of the song as I drove to the mall, I'm 17 now so I have my permit, don't worry

_I'm gonna pump some tags  
Only got 20 dollars in my pocket  
I-I-I'm hunting  
Looking for a come up  
This is F*cking awesome_

I sang along as I peeked at my mirror. Lots of things changed over the years, 5 years ago I had crooked teeth and hideous freckles! Luckily my teeth had been corrected and most of my freckles were not that noticeable anymore. I had a slim figure thanks to that judo training I nagged my mom into enrolling me in

_What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?__  
__What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?__  
__I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage__  
__One man's trash, that's another man's come-up__  
__Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt_

The radio sang as I turned off the engines. I slammed the door and clicked the alarm _BEEP! _

As I walked in I sighed in content as the cool air greeted me. It was summer and the heat outside is bearable but it's still too much. I noticed a quaint little café beside the entrance, the smell of cinnamon filled my nose and just like those cartoons I felt myself walk towards it

"Hi! Can I help you?" the girl behind the counter asked me. She had short brown hair tied in a bun with a violet hat on her head

"Um, just an iced latte please and a cinnamon muffin" I said eyeing the menu. She crunched up a few buttons in the cashier and announced "That would be $20"

I paid her as I sat down on a vacant table. Across from me was a guy with messy raven hair and sea green eyes. He had lean muscles and was eyeing his drink

_Wow he's so hot_ I thought as I casually sipped on my drink. I began debating whether I should approach him or not, of course the girly side of me won so here I am right in front of him

"Um, can I help you?" He asked in confusion. I gulped, I didn't really think this through

"I just saw you from my table and you looked kinda sad, I was just curious so if you don't mind me asking…" I trailed off. He looked up and down at me, as if he was deciding whether I was telling the truth or not

"Um, it's nothing. Just waiting for someone" he said stirring his cup of chocolate then taking a sip

"Oh um okay" I said as I awkwardly thrust my hand out "I'm Nancy Bobofit by the way"

He choked on his drink, coughing as small droplets flew form his mouth "N-Nancy?" he coughed

"Do I know you?" I asked him with genuine curiosity. Now that I think of it, his eyes does look kinda familiar

"It's um me, Percy Jackson" he said rubbing the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. My eyes widened as memories of me harassing Percy and that other guy

"Oh my god! Percy, I'm sorry for all those times I bullied you" I apologized sincerely. He waved his hand

"It's alright Nancy, seriously no need for apologies here" he said smiling. My heart pace quickened and my palms felt sweaty, good job Nancy! You just got reunited with the guy you used to bully and within minutes you already fell for him

"Mind if I sit?" I asked him. He looked hesitant as he glanced at the door and at his watch.

"I-I guess but it would be best if you pull another chair" he said reluctantly eyeing the door. I pulled a nearby chair and sat down

"So how are ya Perce?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip "Nothing much" "I just saved the world twice within 2 years and found out that I'm half god"

I stared at him before laughing "That's funny Percy" He smiled as he shook his head

"How about you? Got a special someone in your life?" he asked jokingly but I knew he was kinda serious. I chuckled for a bit before I answered

"No I don't" I said. He nodded sipping from his drink as well. Half of me was hoping he would ask me out, the other half was wondering if he was dating. That thought led me to grabbing a pen from my purse and writing my number on a piece of napkin

"Hey I need to go soon but here's my number in case you want to catch up or something" I said handing it to him. He just shrugged as he stuffed it down his pocket. I opened my mouth to say something when I notice him smiling at the doorway. I looked behind me and there stood a girl with blond curls wearing a sea green hoodie and some pants. She smiled when she saw Percy but it faltered when she saw me

She approached as with a brow raised "Hey Seaweed Brain, Sorry if I was late" She apologized kissing his cheek, my hopes for me and Percy becoming a thing shattered. She then turned to me "Who are you?"

I flinched, not sure what to say but luckily Percy saved me "She's Nancy, she's an old….. friend" he said friend unsurely. The girl nodded "Come on Seaweed Brain! We can't miss the movie" she whined as she tugged on Percy's sleeve

"Relax Annabeth! The movie doesn't start until 12 and that's 20 minutes away" he reasoned chuckling. Annabeth huffed "Knowing you Percy, it will take us 30 minutes to find the theater and buy popcorn and drinks"

Percy pretended to be hurt "Wow Wise Girl, I'm hurt! You sure know how to make a guy feel bad" Annabeth punched him on the shoulder

"Just come on already!" Annabeth said pulling him up "Why are you so excited to see Frozen?" he asked out loud

"Did you see the architecture on Elsa's castle? It's amazing!" she gushed excitingly. Percy chuckled "Alright Wise Girl, let's go" he said momentarily forgetting that I was there

"Oh Nancy! Um I'll see you around kay?" he said bidding goodbye. I nodded waving my hand. Percy and Annabeth stopped right outside the entrance as Percy pulled her into a kiss

I sighed as I looked down at my now forgotten drink, words from the song earlier entered my mind

_I heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led, to those who help us most to grow if we help them  
And they'll help us in return….._

My life definitely changed when I met Percy, I just hope that I changed his life for the better somehow. I got up and left the café, knowing that whatever happens will happen for a reason

**Not much Percabeth here eh? Sorry for the wait, school is starting and of course the first thing they do is give us projects and homework. Funny story though, I just randomly went to omegle and chatted with this person and the first thing he/she does is start off a roleplaying thing about how Leo and Calypso reunited. The story we invented was nice and I if the person allows it I'll try and post it : ) bye for now**


End file.
